


Monster

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [81]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Barebacking, Consensual, Early Mornings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Jedi, Mentor/Protégé, No Incest, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Luke hears her, before the dawnlight hits the ridge of the cliffside — like a buzzing,lowregister.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softkylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkylo/gifts).



> Oh yeah you know we had to do it. It's what this challenge is here for. I know one friend who if she finds this fic is gonna be in a tizzy. She loves these two as a ship. I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE, HALEY. I WANT YOU TO HEAR THE SIREN CALL OF SKYJEDI/JEDISKY YOU LOVE SO MUCH AND COME VISIT ME AND MY GARBAGEASS FANFICTION DSRUTJFH anywaysssssssss everybody thanks for popping in! Any positive thoughts/comments you know I am welcome to hearing!

 

081\. Monster

*

Luke hears her, before the dawnlight hits the ridge of the cliffside — like a buzzing, _low_ register.

His best guess is that Rey is pleasuring herself.

He's not open to the Force in such completeness that Luke can confirm or share this with her, when Rey instinctively _reaches_ , for anything, for nothing at all.

Luke gruffly sighs, treading on the path to Rey's hut. He's unsure of what to tell her. N _othing_ can be said, when Rey's lips covers his, engulfing him with slick-slide of her tongue.

She's an avaricious heat and too-eager, muttering incoherently, urging his dusky-colored cock to press between her inner thighs, watching them with her own bleary, _bright_ eyes as her muscles swallow Luke up to the hilt, as he groans on top of her.

Rey's mouth tastes the scruff darkening his jaw, as she seizes Luke's narrow hips, dragging him back on every unstable, pounding thrust inside.

Her walls contract around him, like an endless wave, _drowning_ Luke to the crest of his first orgasm with another woman, pulsing, _filling_ her in a liquid-heat, until Rey trembles and cries out.

Luke can still hear _her_ in a reverberation, a litany of their weaved, tantalized senses.

*

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
